BW138
* Closed * * }} Go, Go Gogoat! (Japanese: ゴーゴーゴーゴート！ GoGo Gogoat!) is the 138th episode of the , and the 795th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 22, 2013 and in the United States on November 9, 2013. Blurb Spending time in an island Pokémon Center on their way to the Kanto region, our heroes take a moment to relax while Alexa does some work on an upcoming story. She asks them to check on her Gogoat, a well-behaved Pokémon who doesn’t require a lot of supervision—so Ash and the others aren’t paying attention when Gogoat meets a young boy named Tony, senses that the boy wants to go somewhere, and promptly sets off with Tony on its back! Of course, as soon as our heroes discover Gogoat is missing, they rush off to find Officer Jenny and ask her for help. She’s already talking to Tony’s mom, who mentions that Tony wanted to visit the mountaintop observatory where his father works to deliver a special birthday present. Alexa thinks Gogoat might have sensed Tony’s wishes and decided to take him there on its own. But the mountain can be dangerous, so our heroes set off to make sure Tony is safe, splitting up to explore the two paths to the observatory. Ash and Alexa quickly catch up with the wayward boy and ask him to come back to town, but Tony is determined to get to the observatory, so they decide to go with him. They finally reach the top, and Tony’s dad is relieved to see him and very happy with his present: a drawing of his favorite constellation, Braviary. After some stargazing, our heroes and Alexa are ready to continue their journey! Plot Continuing on their tour through the Decolore Islands, and stop at 's Pokémon Centers. Alexa is busy filming the latest incubator equipment, and Nurse Joy explains that it operates at twice the normal speed and makes her more efficient. While taking a break, Alexa suspects that her work on the equipment might be a bit boring for the group, but and shrug her concerns off, saying they enjoy seeing new things. adds that the new device allows for a thorough inspection of their . Alexa decides to do some more work. She then asks Ash, Iris and Cilan to keep a look out for her Gogoat while they wait for their Pokémon to be healed. The three go outside to check on Gogoat. Ash remembers that it is a Kalos Pokémon, and wonders what moves the Mount Pokémon knows. As and hop on Gogoat's back, Ash decides to have a with Gogoat. However, Iris reminds him that he cannot battle Gogoat as Alexa is not with them. A determined Ash asks Gogoat to show him one of its moves, but it refuses and walks away. A disappointed Ash is then advised by Cilan to battle Alexa and her Gogoat as soon as her work is over, cheering him up. Later, as Ash plays with Pikachu and Axew, Cilan checks on the Mount Pokémon, who happens to be eating grass. It stumbles upon a young boy and plays with him. Seeing Gogoat alone causes the boy to think that it is a wild Pokémon. The boy puts his hands on Gogoat's horns and the Mount Pokémon senses his feelings: the boy is disappointed as he wishes to go somewhere but his mother forbids him from going. Unbeknownst to the group, Gogoat agrees to take the boy where he wishes to go and sets off. After a while, Cilan notes that Gogoat is nowhere to be seen, so he and his friends look for it. Iris decides to tell Alexa while Ash and Cilan decide to look for clues in the city, but the two do not find a trace of Gogoat. Cilan notes that there must be a reason for a well-behaved Pokémon like Gogoat to disappear like it did and spots Officer Jenny, who is busy with another case. They tell her about their problem and learn that the woman with Officer Jenny has a similar case: her son, Tony, has gone missing. Putting two and two together, Officer Jenny reveals that she just received a report that a young boy matching Tony's description was seen riding on a rare , when Alexa and Iris arrive, with the former suspecting that the rare Pokémon might be her Gogoat. Alexa reveals that her Gogoat has the ability to sense the feelings of those who touch its horns and will act on these impulses. This prompts Tony's mother to reveal that her son might have gone to an observatory up the mountain to celebrate his father's birthday with him. She explains that Tony had made a present for his father, but when he learnt that his father would not be coming home that night, he made up his mind to visit him at the observatory instead. Officer Jenny suggests to begin searching as quickly as possible, stating that the mountain can be very dangerous. The group decides to aid in the search effort, and Cilan suggests that Officer Jenny should look in the city to cover more ground. Officer Jenny agrees to this, asking Tony's mother to wait at home in case her son returns while wishing good luck to the group. On the way upwards, the group reaches a forked end. Cilan concludes that both the paths lead to the observatory, prompting the group to split up to check which path Gogoat took. Ash decides to go with Alexa on one path while Iris and Cilan take the other route. Alexa reflects on her faith in Gogoat, and reassures Ash that it can take care of itself and Tony. Ash then asks Alexa how she met Gogoat in the first place. Alexa then reveals that she was in the mountains working on a story by herself, when unbeknownst to her, a suddenly appeared and searched her bag for food. When Alexa noticed, the accidentally dropped her bag down a cliff. Alexa, determined to get her camera back, went down and found her bag, relieved that the camera had not broken. While she was figuring out a way to go back up, she met a wild Gogoat. Gogoat put its head on Alexa's body and she put her hands on Gogoat's horn; this caused the Mount Pokémon to sense her feelings and it took her back to the top. Alexa then proposed that Gogoat join her, to which it happily agreed. Together, the two traveled through various places, always comforting each other. Ash exclaims that the two of them are meant to be together and Alexa exclaims the same for Ash and Pikachu as well, causing them to feel delighted. On their way to the observatory, Tony and Gogoat decide to stop by a lake and seeing the sun shining brightly, Gogoat uses to regain its energy. Meanwhile, Iris is looking for Gogoat and Tony from a tree branch, but is having no luck, prompting Cilan to deduce that Ash and Alexa must have taken the correct path after all. Continuing to the observatory, Ash and Alexa finally spot Tony and Gogoat. When they reach the two, Tony refuses to return to his mother and asks Gogoat to continue to the observatory, but Gogoat declines and sits down. Alexa informs Tony that Gogoat is her Pokémon and Tony apologizes to her for taking Gogoat without permission. Alexa does not mind and reveals that it was Gogoat, who made the decision to take him to the observatory after it sensed his feelings. Tony thanks Gogoat for its help and decides to continue on to the observatory by himself, but Ash interjects. Tony blatantly refuses, saying that he had promised his father that he would give him a present on his birthday. Alexa then suggests that they all travel to the observatory, noting that it might be safer for Tony this way. On their way, they are interrupted by a group of , with Ash narrowly missing their attacks. The group then reaches a bridge, only to discover it is in a terrible condition. Ash suggests they swim across but Alexa refuses, noting that the current is too strong. Instead, she asks for Pikachu to use its and Gogoat's to help in knocking down a tree on the other side of the river to form a bridge. The group successfully reaches the other side of the river and by evening, they reach the observatory where they are greeted by Iris and Cilan. Tony's father comes running and hugs his son, and later scolds him for running off like he did. Tony apologizes and gives his father a present: a drawing of his father's favorite star constellation, . Tony's father gladly accepts the present and thanks Ash for helping out his son. Ash replies that it was nothing, but Iris refuses to believe and demands to know what went wrong, to which Tony replies that it is a secret between Ash and him. Alexa then thanks Gogoat for its help. As night sets in, Tony's family along with Ash, Iris, Cilan and Alexa are out in the open. Tony points at the Braviary constellation and everyone takes note of its beauty. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Alexa * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny * Tony * Tony's parents Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Alexa's) * ( ) * (multiple) * (flashback; Center) * * * * (constellation) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: ** Instead of Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster, a trailer for the finale of the and the start of the was shown. * The opening animation is updated to include Alexa's . * and Iris's Emolga narrate the preview for the next episode. * This is the last episode to feature the Unova designs of Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. * The Braviary Constellation referenced by Tony and his father represents in the Unova horoscope. Errors Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |nl= |it= |fi= |el= |pl= |es_eu= |ko= |sv= |ru= |pt_br= |no= |th= }} 138 Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takenori Kawada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane de:Che-, Che-, Chevrumm! es:EP800 fr:BW138 ja:BW編第138話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第138集